


Challenge Accepted

by Cute_n_Corrupted



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Fingering, M/M, Swearing, blowjob, female!ranma and ryoga, handjob, male!ranma and ryoga, pchan, rough fighting, some massaging, training/camping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_n_Corrupted/pseuds/Cute_n_Corrupted
Summary: “Man, you sound disappointed.” you whine and turn to look up at him. “I tried my best! Did better than you yesterday and your challenge was easy, n'still, I offered ya somethin'!”Ryoga stutters.“Don't tell me that inappropriate pass to grope you was your idea of an offer!” the man exclaims, then is taken back by your grin. you can't help but laugh, making the pig boy more embarrassed with disbelief.“Well then, what's your idea of an offer. Had I impressed ya, what would my reward had been?”Immediately you know the guy isn't going to tell you by the way he crosses his arms and scoffs at you.“This isn't about impressing anyone, it's about being able to do the challenge.”





	1. The Ultimate Test!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~ I wrote this one out of nowhere and I like how it's turning out so far! So before it gets too long (I'm already at 17 pages yipe), I'll start posting it now~ I hope you like it!
> 
> Honestly, I was way to tired to think of a better title aaaa I wish I was creative enough for titles but they hurt my head...

 

_“You're a damn cheater Saotome!!” he says through gritted teeth._

_“I wasn't tryna win anythin'. Look, ya get distracted too easily, so, this is the ultimate test-”_

_“Ultimate test my ass! Put your shirt back on!” his hunched up shoulders tell you he's seriously embarrassed._

 

** Chapter One: The Ultimate Test! **

****

It took an hour and a half to get a flat, somewhat level ground, so you are rather deep in the mountains but that's never been an issue; the further in the better.

You put your traveling sac down with a confident huff. “Looks good ta me, you?” looking at your camping partner.

“I think that's the best we're gonna get.” Ryoga agrees, putting his bag down as well. There'ss a lot to unpack and you aren't tired yet, but you know you're both starving so you rush to get this done fast.

Deciding that Ryoga will set up the tent is the most logical option, and you get a fire going for hot water. Needless to say, you are done first and happily present the sweating man with a fresh cup of ramen instant noodles as he sits next to you; the guy deserved it after setting up that hell of a tent. So far you could only find one log to set up by the fire but Ryoga doesn't think anything of it as he mutters a thanks before scarfing the simple meal down, you join him shortly after. It isn't much but a few of these will do the trick along with some steamed buns and stashed away treats; food is the main thing you packed for this adventure to be frank.

Camping with Ryoga...who would have thought you'd both agree to this. Obviously you are here to train as well, the main attraction. You are so sick of training with your old man, being old enough yourself to do without him and even though Ryoga denies it, you are fairly certain the guy needs some company out here for once. You'll have to make sure he doesn't get lost though, which won't be hard. It's not like you're rivals so much anymore, things have settled down between the two of you.

Just then you feel a jab at your side as you fill your mouth full of a new cup of noodles, looking at the annoyed male. “We're out here for a week, you sure you want to eat 5 cupped ramen on the first day.” he glares at you when the you give him a cheeky smile.

“Sorry Ma.” you swallow and look at the cup but laugh at his groan. “How many did you have?” you lean over to his collection of empty cups to see four and then at the one in his hand. Oh he's one to talk, you think monotonously.

“I'm just saying! If we both eat this much, we'll run out in 3 days! And I did not come out here to hear you whining most the time about being hungry.” he slurps up more noodles with a huff.

“You're a pig Ryoga, I expected more from ya act-ah! hot-hot!!” you jerk away from the broth he tipped from your own cup and onto your leg. Of course now you have to stand up and take care of your wet pants as the other male smirks with a full mouth.

Who better to train with than Ryoga? In the past, you would never want to do this at all with him, but again, things are different now and honestly, Ryoga is the only challenge you have and vise versa so pride aside, this just makes sense. And you don't have to say it out loud but it is nice to be alone with the guy. Maybe...a little too nice as of recent times but that's not important.

Not when the idiot is throwing punches like no tomorrow at you. They're easy enough to dodge with little to no effort but that isn't the goal here, you are actually helping him. The guy has stamina alright but it doesn't last long, especially once he's distracted.

Here, he can aim at you as long as he likes. Your job is to make it as long as possible and little does he know, be that distraction...

So naturally, you change to a girl. Ryoga thinks nothing of the switch and swings at you repeatedly, until the next thing he knew, you're shirtless and of course, a guy like you ain't about wearing bras or nothing. Just as you expected, the punches stop immediately, followed but a rather high pitched noise and a rather red looking Ryoga.

“Aw common man, you really haven't gotten used to a female's breasts by now?” you scold him or actually, his back at the moment.

“You're a damn cheater Saotome!!” he says through gritted teeth.

“I wasn't tryna win anythin'. Look, ya get distracted too easily, so, this is the ultimate test-”

“Ultimate test my ass! Put your shirt back on!” his hunched up shoulders tell you he's seriously embarrassed.

“Not gonna happen!” you say defiantly and jump in front of him, making him squeal. “You've seen me like this a million times, it shouldn't be a problem.”

“Shut up!” he says defensively, then sees your chest and looks away. “I have a lot of respect for a women's privacy!”

“Privacy? Now you're being an idiot, I was the one who took my shirt off. Besides, I'm a guy, n' that's all you should be thinkin' about!” you agrue like you always do.

Ryoga's face pales and it seems he actually considers what you said. “You're a girl right now, so it doesn't matter that your a flippin' guy, cause you have huge breasts staring me in the face and that, is all I can think about!”

You blink and find yourself blush as you look down at yourself. “Didn't know ya felt that way, Ryoga-”

Suddenly, ou feel a gust of wind by the side of your face and an extended arm. You look up to see your rival glaring at you, still red in the face. “I hate you.”

The sound of it sends a warm shiver up your spine and you smile. “Ya sure?” you raise an eyebrow and to your surprise, you feel another punch come at you from the other side.

“More than sure!” Ryoga hisses but it's not as hostile, kind of endearing to you as you dodge another punch. It's obvious he's determined to get over his shyness and he's doing well so far!

This goes on for a few minutes, then you notice his eyes straying down too far and he's sweating more than you know he should be, his face is stupid red and...he just tripped over his own footing.

“Dammit Ranma!” he blames you and you guess it's a fair accusation as you crouch down to the ground.

“You were doing so well too.” you pout, only to see his face explode in color, looking straight at your cleavage almost spilling over your knees and then you giggle as cutely as possible. “Just admit that ya like what ya see, pork-butt~”

You watch his face contort for a second before pulling himself up. “You'd like to hear that wouldn't you?” he groans and you stand up with him.

“It'd be worth takin' my shirt off.” you say simply. “Maybe I'll even let ya cop a feel~”

“Ha. Like I want to, idiot.” he crosses his arms, still not looking at you directly. It's really cute. “This would have been easier if you at least wore a bra you know.”

“As if I would. You just have to man up.” you counter as watch him walk away from you. You're not gonna lie, it's a bit of a let down.

“Yeah, whatever.” Ryoga mutters and picks up your shirt and you're kind of surprised at the gesture but it's so like him you think as he walks back over to hand it to you, still giving you his so called 'respect for your privacy'. “I was able to concentrate for a bit but...the movement was really distracting.”

It took you a second to get what he was referring to and then your face begins to burn. Normally that doesn't phase you but the fact that Ryoga can't concentrate cause of it kind of embarrasses you a bit.

“Well, they do move around a lot.” you say as you take the shirt and pull it on, definitely feeling better having it on. “Don't worry, you'll get used to 'em.” you turn to head over to your camping area again, it's getting dark already.

“What the hell do you mean by that!?” Ryoga follows behind you, slight panic in his voice. “You're not trying that on me again Ranma!”

“How else will you get better?” you say matter-of-factly and try not to laugh at the sound of him repressing his embarrassment.

 

 


	2. Are you a complete dumbass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let out a groan and it isn't long before Ryoga lifts his upper body up to glare at you hard. “Are you a complete dumbass?”
> 
> “S-Sorry, I thought...yeah, that didn't work at all did it.” you laugh nervously and Ryoga sighs angrily, something you never thought possible. 
> 
> “Why would-” He shakes his head. “Nevermind, is your arm okay?”
> 
> “Wha-oh, yeah it's fine. Your hands?” you ask as he examines them. 
> 
> “Barely anything. You have five boulders left, you'll figure it out.” Ryoga looks at you and you can't quite describe the look but it's not a bad one at least. “You'll...be rewarded if you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again~  
> I'm tired so I didn't edit a whole lot before wanting to pass out, here ya go!  
> Warning: I know nothing about...idk physics I guess?? Other than somewhat common knowledge, maybe? Sorry if some parts don't really makes a whole lot of sense!

You change back into your trueself and start steaming some buns. You made a serious sacrifice by getting vegetable and chicken filled buns, avoiding the pork ones for obvious reasons. You eat pork but eating it around Ryoga feels wrong, but they are your favourite...

As you both eat, Ryoga now on his own log but still beside yours, you wonder what you could do for training tomorrow...you have an idea in mind, but Ryoga will have to help. “Hey, I was thinkin' for tomorrow, we find a slope of some sort.”

Ryoga has a material arts mag in his hand and a bun in another as he hums. “What for?”

“For boulders to roll down.” you say with a hint of excitement and naturally, this catches the boulder-smashing junkie's attention.

“Don't tell me you want to break boulders?” his cocky tone making you roll your eyes.

“I'll leave that for you, ya lug. I want to see how fast I can stop 'em.” you give the fire a determined look.

From the corner of your eye, you can see Ryoga's body relax but in a more concerning way. “That sounds kind of dangerous Ranma.” You share a look with him and he backs down. “I didn't mean it like that.” As if he's calling you weak.

“It'll be fine, it's not like I'm alone anyways.” you finish your bun and place the kettele over the fire. “Want some tea?” you ask.

“Yeah sure. You just want to stop them on impact?” he tries to clarify and you nod.

“Should be easy for you.” he adds before reading his magazine again. You silently agree but you have your doubts. You have a punch to match a bazooka but it isn't the same when you think about trying to stop a huge object coming down at you, it should be a great challenge for you. You are sure Ryoga will get a thrill lunging giant rocks at your direction.

-

Being by such a mountainous plain made it as simple as pie to find a decent slope and a good 7 boulders for Ryoga to place at the flattest most level ground before the curve. You want to help but remind yourself you needed as much energy as possible for this.

You look up to see Ryoga positioning the last boulder with a satisfied expression, then he's looking down to see you. The distance isn't too far where you can't hear each other. “You want to start here?” he calls out and you make your way over and give him a firm nod. “Let me know when you're ready.”

You take a few deep breathes and check your footing as you stretch a little. It isn't like you haven't had extremely heavy objects hurled at your person before, cause you certainly have. Usually you let it collide with you and you deal with it from there or you fight it without knowing but this is very different from all that. You are going to stop this thing, dead in it's tracks, you encourage yourself before giving your partner a thumbs up.

You feel the rumbling before you hear it. Examining the rock's increasing speed catches you off guard, not expecting it to be quite that fast, before you can even get your arms in front of you, you find yourself flat on your back and almost one with the dirt in seconds.

“That was sad Saotome.” you hear your friend call out as you lay there. After a few seconds to get up and groan a bit, you give the pig boy a grin.

“I was testing it.” you call back and begin walking over to the next, Ryoga doing the same.

Ryoga waits for your approval and shortly after, he pushes the second boulder. This time you got your palms on it and you think you stopped it for at least a millisecond before the force of it's momentum had you crashed underneath it, face first this time.

“Still testing?” Ryoga asks in amusement as you lift your head up from the dirt, literally giving him a dirty look before he jumps down to your level. You dust yourself off before he speaks. “Your footing is good.” he points out. “But that's next to useless if you can't get a grip on it.”

“I had it for a second!” you say in your defense as you look at your already scruffy hands and Ryoga shakes his head.

“Don't wait for the rock to hit you-”

“Obviously not!” You cross your arms but Ryoga takes your wrists, making you jump a bit.

“Hold your arms out, like this.” he positions them. “Keep them that way.” He adds and you do so as he steps back half a step. You rack your brain from what he's getting at before you feel his chest push against both your palms with a force you had no idea he possessed with such an incredibly small distance, and your arms give in immediately. “You waited.” Ryoga points out dully.

“I-!” You blurt out. “I wasn't ready!”

“Do you want to get ran over again?” Ryouga raises an eyebrow and you stretch your arms out like before, this time more determined and Ryoga steps back. You watch his chest intensely, until it's coming at you and the heat of it against your palms again pushes you back before you can even bother. “I thought you'd be better at this.” he admits honestly and your face sours.

“So did I!” you admit just as honestly. “Okay, let me get used to the force first.”

Ryoga tilts his head. “You mean you want me to push against you.” When you nod he shakes his head. “You want to stop the boulder before it stops you right?”

“Yeah but, it's the weight that throws me off.”

“I'm not the same weight as a boulder!” Ryoga blunts out and you can't help but laugh.

“This whole time I thought you were a descendant of Boulders, that's all.” you tease and get a decent whack on the head for it. With a whine you rub your head. “How is that an insult?”

“Just shut up and quit playing around. You can size me up all you want, that doesn't change anything.” Ryoga rubs his chin for a moment before looking at you. “But it's worth a try if you think that's the problem.”

You smirk and get ready for him to do just that. If you can at least anticipate how much of this thing you can handle, you can at least stop it from running you over. “Lower.” you hear him say and he's already at the level he wants you to be, so you mimic him but he moves back up a bit. “To stop it from taking you under is getting a bit lower. But if you're too low, then you know what that means.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Let's do this thing, don't hold back on me.” You give him a serious look, which he gives back.

“Wasn't planing on it.” he says in an almost husky tone before ramming against you with his upper chest and at first you wince a bit, and your feet are carried back against the soil which you expect from a 5 ton boulder but a human...either way, you manage to keep your arms as straight as a pole this time but as you feared, it's not easy keeping them that way. So you focus on strengthening that as Ryoga slowly pushes forward. You can feel him inhale and exhale through his exertion and you look up just a tad to see him staring back with a concentrated expression.

“You say, to hit it before it, hits me, but wouldn't that be, a harsh impact?” you ask through gritted teeth. Ryoga however has no problem talking back.

“Partially but if your strong enough, it's not so bad. This little exercise isn't for that is it? If you do get a good grip on, that thing, keeping it there it won't be hard for you.” Ryoga pushes a bit harder and you quite easily push him back.

You ponder it for a moment. The position of your arms to stop a much taller and faster boulder must be all wrong now that you take in the distribution of your own impact...before Ryoga can even see, you switch your hand positions from horizontal to a more vertical position and find it's immediately really awkward and both of you are flailing to the ground, you because the sudden strain on your arm and Ryoga because most his weight was on you, hurled him forward and on top of you.

You let out a groan and it isn't long before Ryoga lifts his upper body up to glare at you hard. “Are you a complete dumbass?”

“S-Sorry, I thought...yeah, that didn't work at all did it.” you laugh nervously and Ryoga sighs angrily, something you never thought possible.

“Why would-” He shakes his head. “Nevermind, is your arm okay?”

“Wha-oh, yeah it's fine. Your hands?” you ask as he examines them.

“Barely anything. You have five boulders left, you'll figure it out.” Ryoga looks at you and you can't quite describe the look but it's not a bad one at least. “You'll...be rewarded if you do.”

You barely have a second for that to register before the male is seen hoping back up at his spot and you blush despite yourself.

A reward?...from Ryoga?

It is not like him to reward people for things, let alone you but it's the most promising thing you've ever heard him say and you absolutely have to know hat this reward would be! No matter what!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neeeext chapter will be a lot more promising~ I'm just tireeed, thanx for reading!<3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually relieved to see how short it is ahaha well kinda, I prefer much more content in one chapter but this is a big step for me.  
> Anyways! Thank you for reading and feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
